Hoping This Never Ends A Dino Cavallone Two Shot
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Dino's cook gets kidnapped what will he do ? *Sucks at Summary* DinoxOc Dino/Oc DinoOc Dino x Oc Rate and review for part two
1. Chapter 1

_ Hoping This Never Ends A Dino Cavallone Two Shot Part One._

Dino Cavallone's POV

It's my favorite time of day, dinner time!  
Well really it's one of three, Breakfast Lunch and Dinner. It's not that I like to eat it's who I get to see.

My Belladonna, my Bella.

(Belladonna is Italian, it mean Beautiful Woman. Bella is Italian it means beautiful and is also Hebrew and means My God is a Vow)

Bella is my cook, her Famiglia, the Lucrezia family, have served my family as Head Chef since the Cavallone was formed.

(Lucrezia is both Latin and Italian and both means Gain)

Bella's mother was the Head Chef but she retired and so Bella took over. Even so, I loved her and her cooking long before she took over; her cooking is as exquisite as her beauty. Even Reborn said so when he was here training me.

When Reborn was training me she watched and when I got hurt she tended to my wounds, of course Reborn said not to mess with "Pipsqueak Dino" but she still helped me and with such a kind face to.

I decided to take over the Family to protect her (and the Family to of course) so that no one could hurt her.

Reborn liked her, said I should hurry up and tell her before someone else, though I think I heard him mutter something about him taking her for himself which led me to 'attempt' to attack him which then led me to be face down in the dirt with him firmly planted on my head….

What wonderful days, now he's off training Tsuna to be the next Head of the Vongola, though that does mean I get Bella to myself so I don't mind as much.

So here I wait for My Belladonna to deliver my food, she always brings it to me despite having plenty of servers to bring it. She says it's because she never gets to see me much since I took over, which made me feel really bad, so she would bring it so she could see me.

I suppose I haven't had much time to see her in a while, not with all the paper work and taking trips to Japan to help Tsuna. We used to spend a lot of time together when we were kids but when I got older I couldn't see her as much, especially since she also had to train to be Head Chef.

It was her dream to be Head Chef and now its come true, I remember once I asked her to run away with me….

I wanted to leave the life of a Mafioso and I wanted to take her with me, her answer shocked me.

_Bella, run away with me, we can leave this life and start a new one what do you say?_

_ Dino, what are you saying! You can't just run away from your life your family your friends because you don't like it! It's cowardly!_

_ Bella…._

We didn't speak much until I apologized to her, though it was still awkward when we did speak.  
After I started my training did things start to clear up, she was so happy that I decided that I was going to take on the role as head of the Cavallone Family that she made ten cakes that night.

Reborn and I were very much bloated that night but it was worth it.

I waited in the empty dining hall for her; I decided to let the others 'take a break' for the night. So I can have a nice evening with Bella.

Normally she would deliver the food, chat a little, and leave, but I had one of the chefs make her something to eat so she can dine with me.

I heard a knock at the door and gave permission to enter; my Belladonna came in pushing a cart of food.

She wore her apron and tall white chef's hat with pride, you don't have to wear the hat but she absolutely loves it so she always wears it.

Her long soft waist length, lightly curled chestnut with darker brown highlighted hair was loosely tied in a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her braid had sapphire colored beads threaded throughout her braids twists, the contrast made it look even more beautiful.

Her eyes were more like two sapphires that shined brightly; I gave her the beads for her hair as a birthday present. I told her that since her hair brings out the color of her eyes that they would look good in her hair.

She smiled beautifully when she saw me and pushed the cart over.

"Hungry?" She asked softly, beautifully.

I nodded grinning like a cat making her giggle adorably as she sat the plates down, when she took the silver tops the hot steam and scent of pasta hit my face, and not just any pasta I mean Bella's world famous spaghetti! I heard her giggle lightly and felt a napkin dab against my chin.

"Mister Cavallone you're drooling." She held back her giggles with her gentle hand as I freaked out and wiped my face, as red as the tomato sauce coating the noodles.

I looked down in shame as she poured my drink; I can't believe I let her see me drool how embarrassing.

"It's okay Mister Cavallone; you're really complementing me when you drool. It lets me know you like my cooking that much." She gave me that heart pounding smile with those two soft shining sapphire stars.

She could always make me feel better about anything.

When she finished giving me her food she went to leave but I stopped her, she went to speak but silenced when a chef came in with her food. She looked surprised as the cook placed her food next to mine but I just smiled and took her hat off and put it down, out of the corner of my eye I saw the cook leave with a smirk.

"What's going on?" She giggled and tried to get her hat back but I held it above my head, she tried to get it but she was shorter than me so she couldn't reach. But I did turn slightly red when she pressed against me to get it, when she pulled away though I let out a relieved breath.

"We never get to see each other much so I thought we needed some time to ourselves so I asked one of the cooks to make your dinner." I scratched my head with an awkward smile.

She smiled with a hand on her hip.

"You little sneak." She sat down though; I did the same and kept the hat out of her reach.

We spoke for a long time; even after dinner was done and the dishes were taken away we just sat there and spoke about everything. Literally everything from local news to Reborn training Tsuna and childhood memories, we spent a lot of time reminiscing on childhood blunders.

Suddenly she checked her watched and sat up abruptly.

"I am sorry Dino I have to go." She said sadly.

I got up quickly, hoping to get her to stay a little longer.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"Nothing, I just have to pick up some food we unexpectedly ran out of. I said I'd go and the stores will close soon, this was really great I hope we can do it more often." She blushed and played with her braid.

I nodded and gave her hat back.

"Okay, just be careful. Maybe I should go with you just in case." I went to get my coat but stopped when she giggled cutely.

"It's fine, it's just a trip to the store is all, nothings dangerous will happen." She smiled and we exchanged goodbyes and she left.

It felt rather empty without her here….

Bella Lucrezia's POV

I didn't want to leave but I promised to go get the food and I always keep my promises.

I nearly screamed in joy when I entered the kitchen but held myself together well in front of the staff, except the cook who made my food. She was grinning cheekily at me; I blushed lightly and went to change quickly as to avoid being questioned for my abnormal absence.

I changed into a long dark green skirt and brown knee high boots and a white button up blouse and a thick brown coat I got from Dino for Christmas, like his it had fake fur around the neck but no hood.

After dodging questions from the staff and making my way out I headed to the store.

When I was waiting at the bus stop to get home after getting everything I, had this weird feeling, like someone was watching me.

That uneasy feeling never went away and I started hearing noises, it was hard to see in the shadows of night and the cool night air did not help the rising heat in my chest.

I looked around anxiously, the bus was taking a while I am starting to think I should run home but the heavy bags would slow me down.

Ah screw it.

I started down the street, speed walking as fast as I could. My hand in my pocket gripping a small can of pepper spray tightly.

I heard steps and went to pull the spray out but someone grabbed my arm, another grabbing my other arm before I could hit them. A third grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a rag before I could scream. At all happened so fast I couldn't keep up.

I started to feel weak and dizzy before I passed out hoping, praying that Dino would save me….

Dino's POV

The next day breakfast came without my Belladonna.

The cook said that she sent in a text saying she was sick and couldn't come in, which was strange considering she's never been sick before in her life and even told me "I will never be sick Dino, no germ would ever try to get me sick cause I am so sweet they would feel too bad to do that."

If she was I doubt she'd ever admit it either.

I checked my mail as I ate, Romario sitting next to me as I did so when I came across a letter with no return address.

I held it up to Romario.

"Know where this came from?" He shook his head after examining it closely.

"Sorry Boss I don't."

I hummed lightly and opened it and pulled the paper out, a picture falling out with it and landed on the ground. I leaned down to pick it up while reading the letter, not looking at the picture making me have to feel around for it.

_ Dear Mister Dino Cavallone, I suppose by now you have noticed your girlfriend is missing and is wondering where she is, we have her. If you ever want to see her again you will bring fifty thousand yen to Japan, the town where your Vongola friend lives._

_ More instructions will come later, the picture proves she's not dead yet and it will stay that way as long you cooperate that is._

_ If you're wondering why we're doing this to you, well you really shouldn't have screwed with the Kanuri Family!_

The toast that was hanging from my mouth fell out as it went slack.

"Boss?" Romario asked in a concerned voice but my mind went blank for a second before I scrambled and picked the picture up.

Flipping it over I felt my heart break and extreme rage at what I saw.

Bella unconscious, tied and gagged on what seemed to be a back seat in a car with a paper that had yesterday's date on it. There were two men by her but I couldn't see their faces, but one was holding her up.

I gritted my teeth and sat up abruptly, Romario did the same with confusion and concern written on his face.

"Romario we're going to Japan immediately!"

I explained everything to Romario as I dug up info on the Kanuri family while the jet was getting ready.

He was just as nervous and angry as I was and I told him to call Reborn and let him know, he would most likely be able to help us and would want to know.

It took a while but I found the file I needed.

The Kanuri Family was a Japanese mafia family that sent a lot of fire arms to Mafia families in Italy; they were using them to hurt innocent people so I took them down.

They must have seen me in Japan when I went to visit Tsuna and had someone tail me and find out about Bella. Yeah now I am pissed off and embarrassed at the same time!

It's time to go, and get my Belladonna back.

Bella's POV

I woke up in a car; two men were roughly shaking me awake.

"Wake up girl; you should be awake by now!" The thug growled loudly.

I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. The cars windows were tinted and my mouth was gagged and my hands tied behind my back. I was kidnapped….

"Alright girly were going to untie you and your going to act very calm. You're not going to scream you're not going to run if you try a bullet will go through your back got it?" The other thug pulled out a hand gun with a silencer attached to it.

I nodded calmly, I have to stay calm and stay alive. I have to wait for Dino to save me….

They removed the gag and untied my hands; one of them put the gun away and got out of the car.

I got out right after him and the other right behind me.

I looked around quietly and as we walked to what seemed to be a warehouse.

I also saw a boy, maybe in high school because he was in a uniform. I was in Japan, I knew because the armband was in Japanese.

It said Disciplinary Committee. So this is Hibari Kyoya Dino spoke of. He glanced at me with cold blue-ish grey eyes and I gave him a scared and pleading look and then I shifted my eyes to the two tall thugs standing next to me.

He seemed uninterested and looked away, I am hoping that Dino would have told him about me and would tell Dino that he saw it was me but from what I was told Hibari's not one to care about anyone unless they're in his school.

I suppose that's just wishful thinking….

Hibari's POV

That was the woman that Herbivore showed me the picture of. She looked scared and those two men looked like two thugs, she was very calm though and silently sent me a message that said.

"Please tell Dino." Or "Please help me."

Hibird landed on my head and chirped as I yawned lightly.

I am kind of bored; I think I'll take a nap….


	2. Chapter 2

Hoping This Never Ends A Dino Cavallone One Shot Part Two.

Dino's POV

After getting to Japan I went straight to Tsuna's and as soon as I walked in Reborn was on my ass.

First he knocked me into the wall and then he proceeded to smack me around a bit while telling the very shocked Tsuna, who was watching from the steps with his extremely shocked face, every single clumsy thing I have done.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed as he slammed my face into the ground and stood on it and glanced at Tsuna with a very scary Reborn styled glare making Tsuna squeal again.

"Not now Tsuna I am busy punishing my former student." Reborn cocked his gun and I paled a bit more.

H-he wouldn't really shoot me right? Scary thing is even I don't know.

After a while of negotiating Reborn finally stopped trying to kill me and we sat down in Tsuna's room.

Luckily Tsuna's mom was gone when all this went down and the kids were out of the house.

Tsuna was tending to my wounds as Reborn sat on the table and glared at me.

He was quiet as I explained Reborn ties to Bella; Tsuna looked pretty surprised at Reborn's reaction at finding Bella was kidnapped. Gokudera and Yamamoto showed up later and they agreed to help me get her back. Well more like Reborn said they would, Tsuna freaked out about going after Mafia members and going to the police until Reborn threatened him.

Gokudera was actually excited about going out on the first ever Vongola family mission with Tsuna and Yamamoto thought it was a game, the rescue the princess from the bad guys type I guess but either way I am glad their helping me.

Romario set up a cell phone tracker in Tsuna's room, to which he spazzed again, and we waited for the call.

About an hour later my phone rang and I turned in on speaker. They didn't bother to alter their voice so I knew it was a man.

"Dino Cavallone?" He asked in a smug tone.

"Yes?"

"You have the money?"

"I do, but you won't get it unless I know she's safe. Put her on now." I said in a stern voice.

He grunted and it was silent for a moment before there was a rustling sound.

"Dino?" I heard her soft scared voice ask quietly.

I moved closer to the phone as Tsuna Gokudera and Reborn's eyes widen and Yamamoto blinked.

"Bella are you ok? Have they hurt you?" I asked hurriedly.

"No they haven't hurt me but Dino, I am scared."

"Don't worry you'll be home soon I promise."

She didn't answer and there was a rustling sound again.

"Alright your princess is still alive, for now at least. Go to the abandon clothes factory south of the Namimori School at six; come alone if not then she dies." He hung up and I looked at Tsuna.

"Is there a factory behind your school?" He nodded quietly.

"Well then let's go!" Gokudera jumped up holding a piece of dynamite in his hand.

"We need a plan first." I said.

"I have one." Reborn smirked evilly.

"Wow this is a realistic game!" Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna hung his head mumbling to himself.

I'll get you back Bella….

At the Factory

I came up to the large factory door and looked up, it was pretty big.

I hope Reborn's plan works, while try to distract them Reborn Tsuna and the other will sneak in from the back and sides and take the guards out. When they bring Bella out they'll provide backup in case they try to kill us both. What they don't know is Reborn wants us to take them out even if nothing happens, to which Tsuna freaked and Reborn threatened him again.

Once my watch said six the doors opened enough for me to walk in, as soon as I did the door shut and the light flicked on.

I took a minute to readjust my eyes and looked around. The place was run down and huge, and there was about thirty or so goons everywhere. The one in the middle stepped up.

"Do you have it?"

I lifted the suit case up.

"Yes, where is she?"

"Now don't be so impatient, we have to make sure it's real or not a bomb. Put it on the floor and step away." I didn't want to but Reborn told me to do it through the communicator in my ear so I did it.

Two of his goons checked the money and nodded to the Boss, he nodded and everyone in the room pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at me. I stayed calm and glanced around the room.

"Breaking our deal I see." I stated calmly.

"There was never a deal, just payback. But we want you to suffer so we'll make you watch as we shoot your girlfriend. Bring her out!" he shouted at a door behind him but nothing happened.

"What the? Bring her out now!" He turned to the door as it busted of its hinges along with a man who seemed to have been kicked into it.

I blinked for a minute as Kyoya and Bella came out, his Tonfas out and she seemed to be hiding behind him, when she saw me she smiled beautifully. Hibird was in her hair to, she seemed ok.

"Who are you!?" The Boss shouted and Kyoya shifted his eyes to him and instantly the Boss flinched at his cold gaze.

"I will not allow anyone to disrupt the peace in Namimori." He raised his Tonfas and Bella backed up into the room they came out of and hid behind the wall.

"Fire, kill them all now!" He pointed at Kyoya and I and then there was an explosion and Gokudera came out of the smoke, dynamite ready.

There were some groans and smacking sounds before Yamamoto ran out of a room with a baseball bat in hand.

"What a realistic game." He laughed lightly.

"Stupid Baseball freak." Gokudera muttered as Tsuna dropped from the ceiling.

"10'Th!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ow I am fine, huh what's Hibari doing here?" He muttered but screamed when they started firing at us. We scrambled and started dodging, Yamamoto swung his bat and knocked a bunch out, and Gokudera threw bombs and dodged at the same time.

Tsuna ran in a circle screaming like a nut. I used my whip to pull their guns out of their hands but ended up slapped myself in the face as Kyoya started beating the crap out of them.

"Boss!" I blinked and looked up and saw Romario next to Reborn on the roof looking through a broken window.

"You idiot move!" I pulled guns out of their hands and threw them away.

"Hiiiii-aahhhhhh!" Tsuna screamed and ran in a circle as bullets passed him narrowly.

"Ah help!" Bella screamed as the Boss pulled her out by her braid and point a gun at her.

Everyone froze and I felt my heart stop.

"Oh no!" Tsuna shouted distressed.

"Then save her with your dying will." Reborn shot him in the head with a sniper gun.

"REBORN! SAVE BELLA WITH MY DYING WILL!" He tore out of his clothes and charged the thugs Boss.

He was so surprised that he lowered his gun giving me the chance to pull it out of his hand with my whip. Tsuna zoomed past Bella and proceeded to knock the crap out of him as I pulled her close to my chest.

"You ok?" She nodded and buried her head in my chest.

"That was pretty intense but fun." Yamamoto grinned with a thug in a head lock.

"Idiot Baseball freak." Gokudera muttered.

When everyone was done and Tsuna went back to normal we met outside as my subordinates took all the thugs into custody.

Bella smiled and bowed lightly to everyone.

"Thank you for saving me." She said softly.

Gokudera blushed lightly along with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Yeah whatever." Gokudera muttered.

"No problem it was fun!" Yamamoto smiled brightly.

"You're welcome Bella." Tsuna said awkwardly.

"And thank you Hibari." She smiled at Hibari and gave Hibird to him and kissed his cheek making my eyes widen along with everyone else's. He looked away lightly pink.

"It would be bothersome if they cause trouble in Namimori. And stop crowding around herbivores."

He glared making Tsuna freak out and Yamamoto smile while Gokudera pulled some dynamite out cursing at him.

Hibari left though, before I could thank him.

Bella giggled and kissed each of their cheeks making each go red as a tomato, even Romario. Reborn's smirk got bigger when she got to him.

"Thank you Reborn, I will send your favorite cake when I get home." She smiled.

"I will be waiting." He answered cheekily.

She didn't kiss me….

"Well we better get going the plane will leave soon." I piped in quickly.

Bella smiled and we said our goodbyes, Romario stayed to oversee the thugs arrest and would come home tomorrow.

We didn't talk much until we got to our seats; my own privet plan so there was no one else. We were alone.

"Thank you for saving me Dino." She smiled and sat next to me making me blush even more.

"I didn't do much, Hibari saved you." I said sadly and looked away.

I felt her cool hands cup my face and pull it towards her own, worsening my blush at her soft eyes and closeness.

"But you came for me; you pulled that gun out of that man's hand before it could shoot me. You risked your life to save mine. And there's something I want to give you as thanks." She blushed and her face slowly moved towards mine, and then she kissed me.

I shut my eyes slowly as she did and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

Bella's POV

When he pulled me closer my blush increased tenfold, this was like a dream I never want to end.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and leaning closer. A little to close, we fell on backwards to the ground with a thump and a groan. Our limbs entangled awkwardly and pressed together like pancakes making me blush worse than a tomato.

"I am SO sorry Bella!" Dino blushed badly and tried to untangle our limbs but stopped when I started laughing.

"Bella?" He asked worriedly. I smiled and cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed back quickly and when we pulled apart his blush had worsened.

"Bella I….I love you." He stammered out.

My eyes widened with tears in my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to Dino." He smiled brightly and kissed me passionately, I kissed back just with just as much passion.

_I Hope This Never Ends…._

_ THE END_

_(I have been wanting to write a Dino one shot he is just soooo cute and there are very little good stories for him. It came out longer then I thought it would be though. ^^)_


End file.
